Butterfly Effect
by Betakuecken
Summary: Es geht darum, dass Klein-Harry an einer Karankheit leidet, die unerklärbar ist. Als er älter ist, findet er heraus, dass es sich nicht um eine Krankheit handelt, sondern eine Fähigkeit!
1. 0 Prolog

10

**Butterfly Effect**

~ Prolog ~

Alles begann zu der Zeit, als Harry noch keine elf Jahre alt gewesen war und somit noch nicht nach Hogwarts ging. Seine Verwandten hatten ihn ja noch nie leiden können und behandelten ihn auch damals schon dementsprechend.

Oft lag der Kleine dann in seinem `Bett´ und starrte traurig in die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Noch viel schlimmer waren die Misshandlungen, in Form von Schlägen und Tritten, so wie Essensentzug, geworden, als sich etwas ganz Entscheidendes in seinem Leben verändert hatte.

Harry war zehn, als er draußen im Garten das Unkraut jäten sollte.

Die Sonne schien heiß auf ihn herunter und da er ja noch ein kleines Kind war und zusätzlich auch sehr schmächtig, setzte sie ihm doppelt zu.

So hockte er da also in der brütenden Hitze und kam der Aufgabe nach, als sein Cousin sich mit seinen Freunden näherte.

Böse lachten sie und zerrten den Kleineren auf die Füße, um ihn dann erst mal richtig zu verprügeln.

Petunia, die auf der Terrasse saß und die Arbeit des Jungen überwachte, tat nichts, um dem Einhalt zu gebieten.

Harry alleine war zu schwach, um sich zu wehren und musste so alles über sich ergehen lassen.

Aber die Angst war groß und als sein Cousin zu einem weiteren, heftigen Schlag ausholen wollte, verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen und das Letzte, das er sah, war die Faust, die auf ihn zukam.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.....

Harry wachte Stunden später wieder auf. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor.

Aber als er sich äußerst vorsichtig aufsetzte, merkte er, dass die Sonne noch brannte und es also doch nicht so lange her sein konnte, dass er zusammengebrochen war.

Petunia saß nicht mehr draußen, auch sonst schien das Haus leer.

Der kleine Junge stand auf und blickte sich um. Die Terrassentür war offen, damit er wohl hinein konnte. Oder aber, man hatte vergessen, sie zu schließen.

Jedenfalls betrat Harry das kühle Haus und trank erst einmal etwas, bevor er seinen erhitzten Körper unter der Dusche abkühlte.

Ein paar Wochen später stand der Junge am Herd und war dabei, das Frühstück zu machen.

Vernon saß Zeitung lesend am Tisch, beobachtete den Jungen dabei mit Adlersaugen, damit er bloß keine Fehler machte und er sie verpasste.

Und kaum war dieser Gedanke zu Ende gedacht, fiel dem Jungen schon ein Teller zu Boden.

Etwas, das Vernon Dursley natürlich nicht unbestraft lassen konnte.

Er erhob sich schwerfällig, was bei seiner Masse ja nicht unverständlich war und zog den Gürtel aus den Schlaufen seiner Hose.

„Du dummes, undankbares Gör!", schnaufte der Mann und kam immer näher auf den verängstigten Jungen zu.

Harry versuchte immer weiter nach hinten auszuweichen, aber da hinderten ihn auch schon die Küchenschränke.

Vernon holte aus und schon traf der erste Hieb den Körper des Kindes.

Harry versuchte nicht zu jammern und biss sich dabei die Lippe blutig. Doch kein Ton kam aus seinem Mund. Nach dem achten Hieb, wurde dem Kind wieder schwarz vor Augen und er wurde ohnmächtig, dass der fette Mann Angst bekam und nach seiner Frau brüllte.

Als der Junge die Augen auf schlug, lag er in einem großen, weichen, weißen Bett.

Neben seinem Bett saß eine Frau, die er nicht kannte.

Als er sie ansah, bemerkte er aber, dass sie gar nicht zu ihm gekommen war, sondern zu dem Kind, das im Nachbarbett lag.

Ein blondes Mädchen, vielleicht sechs Jahre alt.

Die Frau sah sehr traurig aus und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Hallo?", fragte der Kleine mit rauer Stimme und sie drehte sich ihm zu.

„Hallo, mein Junge. Wie heißt du denn?"

„Harry. Und du?"

„Mein Name ist Narzissa, aber du kannst mich auch Zissa nennen. Das hier ist meine Tochter, sie ist krank, weißt du."

Seine grünen Augen hafteten an dem kleinen Mädchen, das wirklich sehr krank aussah.

„Was hat sie denn?"

„Wir wissen es nicht, leider... Kein Arzt, bei dem wir waren, konnte uns das sagen."

„Oh.."

Harry musste eine Woche im Krankenhaus bleiben, in der er nicht einmal besucht worden war.

Das Mädchen in Bett nebenan, war einige Male wach gewesen und sie hatten sich angefreundet, ein völlig neues Erlebnis für den kleinen Harry.

Er hatte herausgefunden, dass sie Samira hieß und noch einen vier Jahre älteren Bruder hatte.

Eines Morgens, es war der Tag, an dem Harry entlassen werden sollte, war das Bett mit dem Mädchen verschwunden.

Wenn eine Krankenschwester hinein kam, um nach ihm zu sehen, dann warfen sie traurige Blicke auf den leeren Fleck, an dem Samira gelegen hatte.

„Was ist denn los? Wo ist sie?"

Hatte Harry gefragt, doch niemand hatte ihm geantwortet.

Am Nachmittag aber öffnete sich die Tür und die blonde Frau, namens Narzissa, kam herein.

Ihre Augen waren rot und schwammen in Tränen.

„Hallo, Harry", flüsterte sie und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Ich weiß, dass du dich mit meiner Kleinen angefreundet hattest...", begann sie, unterbrach sich aber selbst, als die Tränen wieder Sturzbächen gleich, ihre Wangen benetzten.

„Weißt du, ich... sie... hätte sicher gewollt, dass du... du zu..."

Wieder brach sie ab und wischte ihre Tränen fort.

„Bitte, komm doch zu ihrer Beerdigung, ja?"

Für Harry hatte das Wort Beerdigung eine klare Bedeutung.

Samira war an ihrer Krankheit gestorben.

„Ich darf bestimmt nicht. Aber ich würde gerne...", sagte er darum und sah traurig die Frau an, die ihn nun umarmte und dann ging.

Am Abend kam dann Vernon mit seiner Frau, um den Jungen abzuholen. Harry hatte nicht mit ins Zimmer des Arztes gedurft, aber er konnte lauschen, weil die Tür nicht sehr dick war.

„Der Junge ist kerngesund. Wir konnten nichts feststellen, was diese Blackouts verursachen könnte. Aber vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er in frühen Jahren seine Eltern verloren hat und er es erst jetzt langsam begreift. Möglich, dass Stress diese Aussetzer hervorruft. Lassen sie den Jungen in Zukunft Tagebuch führen, vielleicht hilft ihm diese Art der Therapie."

Von diesem Tag an, musste Harry immer in ein Tagebuch schreiben.

Es waren keine schönen Bücher, wie er es aus den Geschäften und dem Fernsehen kannte, sondern einfache Schulhefte, die Dudley, sein Cousin, nicht mehr brauchte.

So kam auch sein elfter Geburtstag und damit Hagrid.

Er wurde in die Existenz der Zauberwelt eingeweiht und entdeckte eine völlig neue Welt, die er einmal sein zu Hause nennen würde.

Es waren schon einige Tagebücher voll geschrieben, die in einer Kiste in seinem Zimmer, bei den Muggeln, lagen.

Mitnehmen hatte er sie nicht wollen, als er am ersten September zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, fahren sollte.

Er saß im Zug und schrieb gerade etwas in sein Tagebuch, das er neu angefangen hatte.

Ihm ging eine Begegnung mit einem blonden Jungen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Sie hatten sich in einem Geschäft getroffen und irgendwie war ihm dieser Junge so bekannt vorgekommen...

Leider hatte er wieder einen Blackout gehabt und konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was geschehen war.

Vielleicht, so dachte er, würde er ihn ja wieder sehen?

Harry stand auf der Treppe vor der großen Halle, in die sie gleich geführt werden sollten.

Neben ihm stand der rothaarige Ronald Weasley, den er am Bahnhof kennen gelernt hatte.

Sie warteten auf die Lehrerin, die sie holen sollte.

Die anderen tuschelten lauter und dann stellte sich ein blonder Junge vor Harry, den der Schwarzhaarige kannte.

Es war eben jener, den er unbedingt hatte wieder sehen wollen!

„Mein Name ist Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!"

Harry verstand nicht, warum dieser Draco plötzlich einen so arroganten Ton benutzte, wie seine Verwandten, wenn sie über ihn sprachen...

Und warum hatte er Ron beleidigt?

So sehr er sich auch diese Freundschaft gewünscht hatte, er wollte nicht, dass er wieder so behandelt wurde wie früher, wenn er hier war.

Also nahm er die dargebotene Hand Dracos nicht an und wandte sich der Frau zu, die sie nun in die Halle bringen würde.

Die erste Zaubertränkestunde bekam Harry auch nicht ganz mit.

Das Einzige, an das er sich erinnerte, schrieb er gerade in sein Tagebuch:

Liebes Tagebuch,

ich hatte heute meine erste Stunde in Zaubertränke.

Hermine, ein Mädchen, das eigentlich immer zu allem eine Antwort weiß, hatte erzählt, dass es wohl sehr spannend sein soll... Ich weiß ja nicht.

Tja, und dann saß ich in dem Raum.

Es war ziemlich dunkel und unten in den Kerkern.. Nicht unbedingt einer meiner Lieblingsorte.

Und dann der Lehrer.

Er hatte ja einen riesen Auftritt hingelegt. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann habe ich mir in diesem Moment gewünscht, ein wenig wie er zu sein.

Er sah aus, als könnte ihm keiner etwas tun! Wenn ich so sein könnte....

Leider hat er mich dann zusammen geschrieen, als ich seine Worte mitschrieb.

Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum er das getan hat.

Er beschimpfte mich, dass es einem nichts bringe, wenn man berühmt ist. Dass einem das nicht alle Steine aus dem Weg räume, und schon gar nicht bei ihm!

Er würde mir zeigen, dass ich nichts Besonderes bin – als wenn ich das nicht wüsste...

Tja, dann, auf einmal, da wurde mir wieder so seltsam.

Mir verschwamm alles vor den Augen und ich spürte, dass ich aus der Nase blutete.

Dann war wieder alles schwarz.....

Jetzt sitze ich hier.

Bin gerade aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen und habe keinen Hunger. Ich werde also nicht runter gehen.

Die anderen schauen mich alle so komisch an.

Na ja, wahrscheinlich haben sie so was noch nie gesehen. Wundert mich auch nicht... Immerhin schaut man einen Freak ja eigentlich auch nicht an.

Natürlich hatten ihn noch einige gefragt, ob denn wieder alles in Ordnung war.

Aber Harry hatte nur genickt und gemeint, dass das normal sei und manchmal passiere.

Selbst Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, war unangenehm überrascht gewesen, als er von dem Vorfall erfahren hatte.

Harry hatte zu ihm gemusst und ihm Fragen beantworten müssen.

Seine Tagebücher hatte er dabei verschwiegen.

So zogen einige Jahre ins Land, in denen Harry allerlei Dinge erlebte, Erfahrungen gesammelt und Verluste gemacht hatte.

Einer der Größten, war wohl sein geliebter Pate, Sirius Black.

Auch damals, dort, in der Ministeriumsabteilung, war ihm schwarz geworden und als er wieder erwacht war, wusste er nicht mehr, was passiert war.

Jedenfalls nicht mehr alles...

Dann war da das Trimagische Turnier... und Cedrics Tod.

Ach ja, und dann noch seine große Liebe, von der er nicht wirklich wusste, ob sie erwidert wurde. Er war nur froh gewesen, dass die Person, die er liebte, sich später doch mit ihm angefreundet hatte.

Ja, nur, dass er nie den Mut gefunden hatte, es zu sagen...

Und so kam dann der Schulabschluss und der Sieg über den dunklen Lord.

Man verlor sich aus den Augen und der Kontakt zu seiner Liebe brach ab...

Harry Potter lag in seinem Bett in der Zauberer- Universität und starrte die Decke an.

Seit langem hatte er mal wieder Langeweile und wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen.

Sein Zimmergenosse, ein zwei Jahre älterer Typ, den man einfach nur Punk nannte, lag ebenfalls in seinem Bett und auf ihm drauf saß eine seiner vielen Freundinnen.

Es interessierte Harry reichlich wenig, dass sein Freund da drüben gerade wilden Sex mit einer seiner Frauen hatte.

Er war es mittlerweile gewöhnt... nur, wenn Punk dann seine Orgie in sein Bett verlegte, kam ihm die Galle hoch.

Das hatte schon mal so weit geführt, dass er ihn im hohen Bogen zur Tür hinaus gehext hatte. Und seine Freundin, ein Knochengestell, gleich mit!

Tja, aber das half ihm momentan auch nicht gegen die Langeweile.

Vielleicht sollte er ein wenig schlafen?

Ja, das war die beste Möglichkeit.

So driftete er ab, in eine Traumwelt, die so realistisch schien.

Er träumte, dass er wieder zehn war und sah seinen Cousin auf sich zu kommen, begleitet von seinen Freunden.

Und seine Tante Petunia, die auf der Terrasse saß und zusah, wie Dudley zum ersten Schlag ausholte, als sie ihn auf die Füße gezerrt hatten.

Nach mehreren Schlägen schrie er:

„Nein!"

Und setzte dadurch einen Schub Magie frei.

Die Jungen wurden zurück geworfen und starrten ihn verängstigt an. Doch Harry kippte schon wieder um und blieb reglos liegen.

Harry selbst, sein Körper, lag in der Universität auf dem Bett und zitterte heftig.

Punk, der das mit bekam, machte sich Sorgen und kam herüber zu ihm.

Erschrocken musste er feststellen, dass Blut in Strömen aus Harrys Nase floss und nicht aufhören wollte...

Panisch rüttelte er an den Schultern und verpasste Harry eine Ohrfeige.

Der riss die Augen auf und atmete stockend.

„Sie sind wieder da...", flüsterte er.

So, das war's erst mal.

Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, was ihr davon haltet.

Habe einen Film gesehen, der mich hierzu inspiriert hat! ^^

Bye, Mitani

10


	2. 1 Begegnungen

10

Butterfly Effect

1 ~ Begegnungen ~

Harry setzte sich auf und sah fassungslos auf das Bettlaken, welches Punk benutzt hatte, um das Nasenbluten zu stoppen.

Ein großer, roter Fleck prangte darauf und ließ hervorragend darauf schließen, dass eine Menge Blut geflossen war.

Noch immer leicht zitternd, lehnte sich der Fünfundzwanzigjährige zurück.

Mit geschlossenen Augen ging er noch einmal den Traum durch und musste feststellen, dass ihm diese Szene bekannt vorkam.

Hektisch sprang er vom Bett und riss die Bettdecke zur Seite.

Unter dem Bett zog er eine Kiste hervor und kramte darin herum, bis er ein altes Schulheft in der Hand hatte. Punk sah dem Ganzen sehr skeptisch zu und fragte sich, was Harry da tat.

Der blätterte die Seiten durch und blieb dann schlagartig ruhig.

Die Augen stur auf das Heft gerichtet.

Harry sah die Zeilen, die Schrift – seine Handschrift, von vor über zehn Jahren.

Er bemerkte, wie er begann leicht zu zittern und dass die Schrift zu wackeln schien und der Raum sich langsam in verschwommene Farben wandelte.

Irritiert riss Harry den Blick fort und fiel atemlos nach hinten auf den Boden.

„He, was war das denn gerade?", erkundigte sich der Ältere und sah den Dunkelhaarigen mit besorgten Augen an.

Doch dieser reagierte nicht auf die Frage.

Er atmete noch immer viel zu schnell und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Die Augen geschlossen, zog er einige Male tief Luft ein und pustete sie dann wieder aus.

Sein Puls normalisierte sich und Harry stand auf, nahm sich die Jacke und verließ den Raum.

Er musste hier weg!

Seine Füße trugen ihn fast schon automatisch in die Winkelgasse Londons.

Die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, schritt er zum Tropfenden Kessel, um von dort ins Krankenhaus zu flohen.

Kurze Zeit später saß er schon auf der Liege seines Arztes.

Wie lange war er schon nicht mehr hier gewesen? Acht Jahre waren es mittlerweile sicher...

Der Doktor war auch älter geworden, aber noch genauso freundlich wie eh und je.

Harry hatte alle Untersuchungen über sich ergehen lassen.

Nun saß er also hier, der Arzt stand an der Wand, wo er Folien an eine beleuchtete Fläche gehängt hatte.

Ja, der junge Mann wusste, was das war:

Bilder seines Gehirnes.

Bilder, die er eigentlich nicht sehen wollte. Aber seine Neugierde war stärker.

„Mr. Potter, es ist eigenartig... Ich habe ihnen das schon damals gesagt, doch ich frage mich auch noch heute, wie es möglich ist, dass sie überleben!

Es sind wie früher, Blutungen der Gehirnrinde aufgetreten. Für gewöhnlich tödlich, aber sie sitzen hier vor mir und man sieht ihnen nicht an, dass was passiert ist. Ja, so viel ich weiß, studieren sie sogar?"

Harry nickte nur.

Das alles war nichts Neues für ihn. Nein, er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, nicht so zu sein, wie all die anderen Menschen.

„Nun, leider muss ich ihnen sagen, dass ich auch keine Ursache ausmachen kann... Körperlich sind sie eigentlich gesund. Wie gesagt, es sind nur die Blutungen, die ich mir nicht erklären kann.

Sagen sie mir doch noch einmal, wann diese Blackouts wieder angefangen haben."

Der Mann im weißen Kittel ließ sich auf dem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Heute, als ich mich hinlegte, um einen Mittagsschlaf zu machen. Es war nicht ein Blackout, wie ich ihn früher hatte... wie soll ich sagen? Ich schlief und bin im Traum dahin zurückgekehrt! Als ich aufwachte, da hatte ich die typischen Symptome. Außerdem passte die Situation, die ich in meinem Traum gesehen habe, genau auf eine, die ich in meinen Tagebüchern festgehalten hatte. Nur, dass ich jetzt weiß, was damals passierte, nachdem ich ohnmächtig wurde, oder währenddessen..."

Der Arzt hatte aufmerksam gelauscht und eifrig mit geschrieben.

Harry Potter war ein medizinischer Fall, den es noch nicht gegeben hatte. Jedenfalls war ihm keiner bekannt.

Wenn er nur endlich hinter das Geheimnis kommen könnte! Vielleicht gäbe das einen neuen Durchbruch in der Geschichte der Zauberermedizin!

„Lassen sie mich wiederholen, was sie gesagt haben und verbessern sie mich, wenn ich sie falsch verstanden habe:

Sie erinnerten sich an eine Situation ihrer Kindheit, an einen Zeitpunkt, an dem sie wieder einen solchen Aussetzer hatten? Aber sie wussten, als sie wieder aufwachten, nicht mehr, was passiert war? Und nun, nach dem – nennen wir es einen Traum – erinnern sie sich an alles?"

Der Fünfundzwanzigjährige nickte bestätigend.

„Und können sie mir sagen, was passierte?"

„Ja. Als ich den näher kommenden Schlag meines Cousins sah, schrie ich laut `nein´ und setzte eine Magiewelle frei. Es hat die anderen Jungen nach hinten umgeworfen, dass sie verängstigt die Flucht ergriffen. Dann muss ich weggekippt sein. Jedenfalls habe ich das damals nicht mitbekommen."

Der Arzt schrieb schon wieder und nuschelte vor sich hin.

„Gut... Können sie sich sonst noch an irgendwelche Vorkommnisse erinnern, die sie eigentlich nicht wissen sollten?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Und der Mann nickte nur verstehend.

„Sie sagten, sie haben die Traumsituation mit einem Eintrag des Tagebuches verglichen? Was passierte, nachdem sie es gelesen hatten?"

Der junge Mann blickte sein Gegenüber nachdenklich an.

„Ich zitterte leicht, während ich las und mir schien es, als würde die Schrift wackeln. Es sah so aus... Und der Raum um mich begann sich aufzulösen, zu verschwimmen..."

Nun sah Harry den Arzt wieder an, der einen seltsamen Blick drauf hatte.

Schon bereute er, dass er das gesagt hatte.

„Gut. Dann würde ich jetzt sagen, dass wir das im Auge behalten und sie sich sofort melden, wenn etwas Auffälliges passiert."

Als Harry abends wieder in die Uni zurückkehrte, war das Zimmer leer.

Punk war wohl wieder bei einer der Frauen...

Er sank auf das Bett zurück und sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum.

Hängen blieb er an dem Heft, das sein Tagebuch war.

Langsam stand er wieder auf und hob es an, strich mit der Hand über den Umschlag und sank völlig in seine Gedanken ab, so dass er nicht bemerkte, dass sein Zimmergenosse zurück war.

„He, wo warst du denn?", fragte Punk, wurde aber nur angeschwiegen.

Er wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Harrys Augen, was den dann wieder zurück brachte.

„Oh, was hast du gesagt?"

Der Ältere setzte sich auf sein Bett und starrte Harry einen Moment an, bevor er besorgt sprach:

„Na ja, du bist einfach so raus gerannt und warst den ganzen Tag unauffindbar... Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

„Ich war beim Arzt", erklärte Harry und schlug das Heft auf.

Seine Schrift war damals nicht sehr schön gewesen.

Er vermutete, dass Hermine, wenn er ihr schreiben würde, nicht sagen könnte, dass er von ihm war..

Ein leicht schadenfrohes Grinsen huschte über seine Züge.

Er sollte ihr vielleicht tatsächlich mal schreiben und einen Zauber auf den Brief legen, um ihre Reaktion nicht zu verpassen.

„He, noch da?!"

Punk sah ihn komisch an.

„Alles klar, ich hatte nur gerade eine Idee..."

„Und was für eine? Du wirst doch keine Geheimnisse vor deinem besten Kumpel haben?!"

Wieder lächelte Harry.

„Nein, ich sag's dir. Ich habe dir mal von einem Mädchen erzählt, dass mit mir nach Hogwarts ging? Nun ja, ich habe dort einen Erzfeind gehabt und mich mit diesem, nach über fünf Jahren Streit, angefreundet. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich das tue, weil er sie immer ein Schlammblut genannt hatte und Ron, na ja, der hatte sich rausgehalten. Sein einziger Kommentar war gewesen, dass er ja nicht mit Draco befreundet sein müsse, nur weil er mit mir befreundet war. Er würde ihn einfach tolerieren, wenn das der andere auch täte."

Harry legte sich nach hinten aufs Bett und sah an die Decke.

Ein leicht melancholischer Blick trat ein.

„Das Lustige an der Sache war, dass Ron und Draco sich dann am Ende doch glänzend verstanden und oft miteinander Zaubererschach spielten. Eine Leidenschaft, die ich nicht verstehen konnte und noch immer nicht kann... Tja, Hermine hatte sich von uns distanziert und die anderen Schüler gegen uns aufgehetzt. Das sechste Schuljahr war für uns Drei die Hölle gewesen. Aber im Siebten war sie nicht mehr da und plötzlich war niemand mehr gegen die Freundschaft zwischen uns. Schließlich führte das dazu, dass die Häuserrivalität zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin sank und letztendlich auch verschwand..."

Punk hatte stumm gelauscht und nickte verstehend.

„Tolle beste Freundin, die einem in den Rücken fällt. Dieser Ron hatte es wenigstens begriffen und wenn sie schlau gewesen wäre, hätte sie doch die gleiche Partei gewählt wie Ron. Es hat sie doch niemand gezwungen, sich mit - wie hieß er noch? – zu befreunden."

Harry schloss die Augen.

„Wem sagst du das? Nur, sie hat das nicht kapiert. Dabei war sie es immer gewesen, die uns vorgepredigt hatte, wir sollen uns doch nicht ständig mit Draco streiten. Und dann so was..."

Einige Wochen später, es war langsam Herbst geworden, war Harry in der Winkelgasse unterwegs. Er musste noch etwas besorgen und dann in die Nokturngasse.

Er lief also zwischen den Leuten und plötzlich entdeckte er einen blonden Schopf.

Hoffnung stieg in ihm auf, dass er es war und seine Schritte beschleunigten sich.

Als er jedoch seine Hand auf die Schulter der Person gelegt hatte, spürte er, dass es keinesfalls Draco sein konnte, denn die Statur war zu schmal und zierlich, unter seinem Griff.

Und dann sah er einer Frau ins Gesicht.

Ein Bild zuckte durch seinen Geist – eine blonde Frau, weinend und mit der Bitte, er solle zur Beerdigung kommen.

Hastig ließ er sie los und sie blickte ihn fragend an.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte sie mit freundlicher Stimme.

„Ich... nein, ich habe sie verwechselt..."

Sie nickte und drehte sich fort.

Harry starrte ihr nach und als er sie fast nicht mehr sehen konnte, rief er einen Namen:

„Narzissa?!"

Die Frau blieb stehen und drehte sich schnell um, sah mit großen, fragenden Augen in seine.

Er lief hinterher und hielt in drei Meter Entfernung.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war. Ich würde Samira aber gerne Blumen bringen."

Narzissas Augen wurden leicht glasig, ehe sie nickte.

Sie standen auf einem sehr kleinen Friedhof, auf dem einige große Familiengruften standen.

Harry achtete nicht auf Namen, sondern lief an der Seite der Frau.

Sie kamen an ein sehr schönes Mausoleum und sie wies ihn an, dass er hinunter gehen sollte.

Unten war alles von Fackeln erhellt und in der Mitte war ein Sarkophag, auf dessen Deckel ein schönes Ornament eingearbeitet war.

Und es stand ein Name darauf:

Samira Esta Malfoy

Harry wagte nicht, zu atmen. Jetzt war ihm klar, wieso Draco ihm damals so bekannt vorgekommen war.

Wegen seiner Schwester!

Er hatte Lilien mitgebracht und legte diese nun auf den Deckel.

Sanft steiften seine Finger über das kalte Gestein und jagten ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Draußen konnte Harry Schritte hören, die sicher nicht zu Narzissa gehörten.

Eine männliche Stimme, die er nicht wirklich einordnen konnte und doch vertraut war.

Jemand kam die Stufen herunter und blieb am Ende stehen.

„Wer sind sie und was tun sie da?"

Langsam, sehr langsam, drehte sich der Fünfundzwanzigjährige um und sah direkt in graue Augen, die es nur einmal für ihn gab.

„Draco.... lange nicht gesehen...."

Der Andere realisierte nicht, was gerade geschah, war er doch viel zu überrascht, dass der Fremde ihn kannte.

„Woher..?"

„Erinnerst du dich nicht an mich? Draco?", fragte Harry sanft, doch als keine Reaktion kam, drehte er sich wieder dem Grab zu, strich erneut über das Ornament und sagte leise:

„Sie war sehr nett, ich war kurz mit ihr befreundet. Wir lagen im Krankenhaus im gleichen Zimmer..."

Dann wandte er sich um, sah Draco noch einmal traurig an und schritt an ihm vorbei.

Oben angekommen, umarmte er die Frau.

„Wenn du erlaubst, würde ich gerne öfters her kommen."

„Natürlich, sie würde sich freuen."

Und so verließ Harry Potter stumm den Friedhof und eine Person, die er liebte, ihn aber nicht einmal mehr erkannte.

Draco war neben seine Mutter getreten und hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt.

„Wer war das, Mutter?"

„Ein netter Junge, der sich im Krankenhaus, damals, bevor sie starb, mit Samira anfreundete. Sie hat dauernd von ihm gesprochen, wenn wir alleine waren und hatte darum gebeten, dass wir ihn mit nach Hause nehmen, weil er schlecht behandelt wurde...

Harry heißt er. Ich habe ihn nur noch ein Mal gesehen, als ich ihn bat, zu Samiras Beerdigung zu kommen..."

Der blonde, junge Mann stutzte bei diesem Namen.

„Harry? Kennst du seinen ganzen Namen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hm... Er hat mich beim Namen genannt, als würde er mich kennen und seine Augen waren so traurig."

„Er ist einsam, das habe ich ihm schon damals angesehen. Samira gefielen seine grünen Augen so. Einmal sagte sie, dass er meinte, dass er sie von seiner Mutter Lily geerbt habe. Von da an hatte sie gesagt, dass sie nur einen Mann wolle, der auch solche grünen Augen hat..."

Bei Draco hatte es `Klick´ gemacht.

„Harry... Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?", flüsterte er.

Er führte seine Mutter zu der Kutsche, die auf sie wartete.

Vorsichtig half er ihr hinein und drehte sich dann noch einmal um.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Harry seine kleine Schwester gekannt hatte, geschweige denn, seine Mutter.

Er beschloss, dass er seinen Freund wieder finden musste.

Schließlich hatte er ihn schon zu lange nicht mehr gesehen, dabei vermisste er ihn doch.

Damit schloss er das kleine, verrostete Tor, welches quietschend ins Schloss fiel....

So, damit ist auch Kapitel zwei fertig.

Ich finde den letzten Satz so schön. Irgendwie doch romantisch und traurig... Ich finde, dass es die Stimmung rüber bringt, die ich vermitteln will.

Na ja, freue mich über eure Meinung!

Bye,

10


	3. 2 Erkenntnisse

11

Butterfly Effect

2 ~ Erkenntnisse ~

Harry war, als er außer Sichtweite war, einfach appariert.

Es hatte ihn traurig gemacht, dass Draco, sein Draco, ihn nicht erkannt hatte.

Er betrachtete seine Hände und sah in ein Schaufenster, an dem er vorbei lief – er war wieder in der Winkelgasse gelandet.

Hatte er sich denn wirklich so sehr verändert, dass man ihn nicht mehr als Harry Potter erkannte?

Sein Spiegelbild sah ihm entgegen:

Schwarze Haare, die bis zu den Schulterblättern reichten. Sie waren in einen Zopf gebunden, damit sie ihm nicht ständig in die Augen fielen. Seine Haut war vom vielen Training noch brauner geworden und seine Augen... na ja, sie wirkten ein wenig stumpf von dem, was er erlebt hatte.

Auroren in der Ausbildung wurden nicht, wie alle Welt immer glaubte, vor den schweren und grausigen Fällen verschont. Nein, eher war es so, dass sie eben dort mit hingenommen wurden, damit sie schnell lernten.

Harry hatte seine Ausbildung zum Auroren mit Bravour bestanden, auch zwei Jahre gearbeitet, aber es wurde ihm dann doch zu viel, so dass er kündigte und begann zu studieren.

Die Veränderungen seines Aussehens waren geblieben, was er nicht sonderlich schlimm fand.

Er hatte verschiedene Fächer belegt, aber Schwerpunkte waren Dunkle Künste, Heilmagie und Runenkunde.

Ja, Harry Potter wollte Lehrer werden.

Jedenfalls war das sein Ziel.

Schon als er damals die DA geleitet hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, dass es ihm Spaß machte.

Harry kam nun aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, zum Stehen.

Der Lärm der anderen Kommilitonen hatte ihn zurückgeholt.

Im Zimmer war Punk mal wieder mit einer der vielen Frauen beschäftigt. Davon nahm der Fünfundzwanzigjährige aber keine Notiz.

Zielstrebig lief er auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, wo er sein Tagebuch abgelegt hatte. Seine Gedanken schweiften kurz zurück zum Friedhof.

Eine Idee keimte in seinem Geist und er stellte die Kiste mit den anderen Heften, auf den Tisch.

Er suchte nach dem, in dem etwas über Samira stehen musste.

Schließlich hielt er es auch endlich in Händen.

Langsam ging er die Seiten durch und fand dann die Richtige.

Seine Jacke zog er aus und legte sie über den Stuhl, dann nahm er das alte Tagebuch und begann den Eintrag zu lesen:

Mein Kopf tat weh, als ich aufwachte und ich wusste überhaupt nicht, was passiert war.

Aber eines steht fest: ich bin im Krankenhaus.

Neben meinem Bett hatte eine blonde Frau gesessen.

Sie war hübsch und wie sie mir erzählte, hieß sie Narzissa, ich darf aber Zissa sagen, und sie besuchte ihre Tochter.

Zissa hatte mir erzählt, dass Samira schwer krank ist und sie wohl bald gehen muss. Ich habe schon mit ihr geredet, sie ist echt ganz nett und sie hat gemeint, dass sie mich mag!!

Das hat mich glücklich gemacht!

Aber sie hustet dauernd und manchmal ist da auch Blut.

Und ihr ist dauernd schwindelig.

Sie darf auch gar nicht alleine aufstehen, sonst kippt sie um, weil sie halt nicht alleine laufen kann.

Ich frage mi.......

Harry war schwarz geworden vor Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, saß er im Bett.

Er war wieder zehn Jahre alt und im Krankenhaus.

„Ich frage mich, was sie hat?", flüsterte der Zehnjährige.

Sein Blick ruhte auf dem schlafenden Mädchen. Dann aber entdeckte er die Krankenakte am Fußende und krabbelte aus seinem Bett.

Schnell nahm er sich die Unterlagen und las sie sich durch.

Immer größer wurden seine Augen und dann wusste er, was das Mädchen hatte.

Es war eine Krankheit, die es noch nicht allzu lange gab und erst in fünfzehn Jahren erforscht sein würde.

Harry hängte die Mappe zurück und verkroch sich noch rechtzeitig in sein Bett.

Die Tür öffnete sich und die blonde Frau kam herein.

Der Junge sah sie an und lächelte.

„Hallo, Zissa."

Sie blickte den Jungen an und lächelte leicht.

„Hallo, Harry. Wie geht es dir?"

Er nickte.

„Ich weiß, was Samira fehlt."

Kalkweiß starrte Narzissa das Kind an.

„Bitte, darüber macht man keine Scherze!", schimpfte sie dann.

Doch Harry blieb ernst.

„Es ist eine Krankheit, die kaum erforscht ist. Erst in über zehn Jahren wird sie es sein und dann ist es zu spät! Aber es gibt Hilfe für Samira! Sie muss nicht sterben!"

Narzissa war sprachlos. Was war mit dem Jungen passiert? Wieso wusste er so etwas und wie kam er darauf, dass Samira sterben würde?

„Aber... woher...?"

„Sie muss fort aus London und England. Bring sie in eine warme Gegend, wo immer die Sonne scheint. Sie braucht frische Luft! Sucht einen Heiler auf, keinen gewöhnlichen Arzt, der kann ihr nicht helfen!"

„Harry, was ist das für eine Krankheit und kann man sie heilen?"

Der Junge sah sie einen Moment still an.

„Man nennt sie Sangúis Náturá, weil man es nur mit Hilfe der Natur bekämpfen kann und das Blut betroffen ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine Heilung gibt. Aber gebt nicht auf."

Und, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, kippte der Junge besinnungslos in die Kissen.

Als Harry gähnend die Augen öffnete, lag er in der Uni und nichts hatte sich verändert.

Langsam setzte er sich auf.

Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, dass er die ganze Nacht in Kleidung durchgeschlafen hatte..

Also stand er auf und zog sich frische Wäsche an.

Zumindest wollte er das, denn plötzlich jagte ein Schmerz durch seinen Kopf und Tausende Bilder schossen hinterher.

Szenen mit Narzissa, Lucius, Draco, Samira; dann welche von der Schulzeit. Sirius Black, Remus und Voldemort.

Dinge, die er nicht kannte und dann plötzlich ein Bestandteil seines Lebens waren.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe er den Schrank öffnete.

Perplex besah er sich die Sachen, die da hingen und gestapelt lagen.

Er befühlte eines der Hemden und sah sich die Hosen an.

Alles feinstes Material.

„Was..?"

Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Es klopfte kurz darauf an der Zimmertür und als er antwortete, stand Draco Malfoy vor ihm.

Harry blieb fast das Herz stehen. Draco, da stand sein Draco!

„Was... ist los?", fragte er nach.

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf.

„Harry, wir waren vor zehn Minuten verabredet! Was brauchst du so lange und wieso bist du nicht angezogen?"

Angesprochener blickte an sich runter.

Es stimmte, was der andere sagte.

Und dann wurde ihm auch gewahr, dass er halbnackt vor seiner Liebe stand. Er überspielte seine Verlegenheit und antwortete darum lieber.

„Ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Wo wollten wir denn hin?"

Draco tippte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn.

„Du Volldepp! Samira hat doch Geburtstag! Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich dich abholen komme, Brüderchen!"

Nun war Harry sichtlich irritiert.

Mit offenem Mund sah er sein Gegenüber an. Draco hatte ihn `Brüderchen´ genannt!

Nein! Das wollte er nicht! Er liebte diesen gutaussehenden Mann vor sich und dann waren sie sozusagen Brüder?

Und Samira lebte, dank ihm! Das bedeutete, dass sie es wahr gemacht hatte und er bei den Malfoys aufgewachsen war. Womöglich sogar adoptiert?!

„Ähm, stimmt ja. Bin heute etwas durch den Wind. Hab nicht gut geschlafen!"

Nachsichtig strich der blonde Junge Harry über den Kopf.

„Schon gut, aber beeil dich jetzt, ich warte solange."

Harry beeilte sich wirklich und nahm sich einfach irgendwas aus dem Schrank, das er dann anzog.

Aber schon stand sein `Bruder´ neben ihm und beugte sich ganz dicht an ihm vorbei, in den Schrank.

„Das passt doch nicht, Harry. Also wirklich, rennst du hier in der Uni auch so rum?"

Heftig schüttelte der Fünfundzwanzigjährige den Kopf.

„Da, das Hemd ist okay."

Harry nahm es, zog es an und dann wurde er auch schon aus dem Raum geschleift.

Sie erschienen wenig später vor Malfoy Manor.

Schon von weitem konnte man die Musik und Stimmen hören. Es schienen viele Gäste da zu sein.

„Was denn nun schon wieder? Harry, komm schon, Samira freut sich so, dich zu sehen!"

Damit zerrte der Blonde ihn hinter sich her.

Auf der Terrasse angekommen, sah er einige bekannte Gesichter. Andere, die er noch nie gesehen hatte und wieder welche, die er gerne nie mehr sehen wollte.

Harry machte gute Miene zu bösem Spiel, denn das war es Gewisserweise auch, und folgte Draco weiterhin.

Lächelnd erreichten sie das Geburtstagskind und sie fiel dem Dunkelhaarigen sogleich um den Hals.

„Oh, Harry! Ich freu mich ja so, dass du endlich da bist! Wie geht es dir?"

Brav beantwortete er alle ihre Fragen. Gedanklich aber war er woanders.

Erinnerungen, wie die Zeit eigentlich weiterlaufen hätte sollen, tauchten auf und dann sah er das Mädchen und war doch wieder froh, dass sie lebte.

Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich dir helfen konnte...", murmelte er halblaut in ihr weiches Haar.

Draco sah verwirrt drein, während Narzissa verstehend ein melancholisches Lächeln trug.

Der Tag verlief schnell und eigentlich doch recht glücklich für den jungen Potter.

Verstohlen beobachtete er oft Draco, der sich mit Bekannten und Verwandten unterhielt.

Harry selbst hatte sich ein wenig abseits, auf eine Mauer gesetzt und beobachtete das Treiben.

Einmal war dann Draco zu ihm gekommen und hatte gefragt, ob es ihm nicht gut ginge.

Natürlich hatte er den Kopf geschüttelt, den anderen beruhigt und gesagt, dass er es nur genieße, wieder einmal hier zu sein.

Der Blonde hatte ihm das, ohne zu zögern, abgenommen. Innerlich hatte es Harry wehgetan, aber was sollte er tun?

Es vergingen ein paar Tage, ehe er wieder etwas von seinem `Bruder´ hörte.

Gerade hatten die Semesterferien begonnen und er lag auf der Wiese, die in einem zur Uni gehörenden Park, lag.

Die Sonne beschien ihn und er döste vor sich hin.

Plötzlich warf sich ein Schatten über ihn und er musste blinzelnd die Augen öffnen, um den Störenfried auszumachen.

Er blickte in graue Augen, die eindeutig seiner Liebe gehörten.

Draco hatte sich über ihm abgestützt und schaute auf ihn herunter.

„Ausgeschlafen?!", fragte er fröhlich und lächelte.

Harrys Herz schmolz dahin.

Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Seine Arme hoben sich von alleine, legten sich um den Hals des anderen und zogen ihn ein wenig zu sich herunter.

Dann legte er seine Lippen auf die des anderen und küsste ihn liebevoll.

Zuerst geschah nichts und Harry machte sich Hoffnung, doch eine Chance zu haben.

Dann aber riss sich der Blonde los und starrte den Liegenden einfach nur an.

„Entschuldige, aber ich liebe dich nun mal..."

Mehr sagte Harry nicht mehr, stand auf und rannte davon.

Dieser entsetzte Blick, die Kälte und seine Dummheit, machten ihm Angst.

Was sollte er tun?

Er rannte und rannte, bis er am Ende in seinem Zimmer ankam.

Es verstrich eine Woche, da kam Samira zu ihm.

Sie sah geknickt aus und lächelte nicht ein bisschen.

„Was hast du?", fragte der Fünfundzwanzigjährige besorgt. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weißt du, Draco kam vor einer Woche heim und war so seltsam. Er wollte nicht sagen, was passiert ist, aber ich hab's am Ende doch raus bekommen..."

Ihre Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in seine und Harry musste den Blick abwenden.

„Ich... es tut mir leid. Er war wütend auf mich, oder? Hasst er mich jetzt?"

Das blonde Mädchen setzte sich neben ihn.

„Na ja, er war sauer, hat getobt und einiges zerlegt, aber sonst... Na ja, ich stehe jedenfalls hinter dir, ja? Draco wird sich wieder beruhigen, da bin ich sicher. Und du weißt das auch, schließlich seid ihr Brüder."

Harry sprang auf.

„Nein. Nein! NEIN! Wir sind keine Brüder, verdammt! Ich liebe Draco! Alles läuft falsch! Ich wollte, dass du lebst, aber nicht, dass er mich als Bruder sieht, oder ich als solcher aufwachse!!! Ich will doch nur, dass er mich mag!"

Die Tür flog auf und im nächsten Moment wurde der Dunkelhaarige an die Schranktür gedrückt.

„Hör auf so zu reden!!", schrie eine männliche Stimme.

Harry wusste, dass es die seines Angebeteten war.

Draco hielt ihn fest am Kragen und er presste sein ganzes Körpergewicht gegen ihn, klemmte ihn zwischen Holz und Körper.

Mit traurigen Augen sah Harry den anderen an.

Tränen glänzten in seinen Augenwinkeln.

„Ich weiß, dass du nie etwas für mich empfinden wirst. Ich warte schon viel zu lange...

Alles ist falsch gelaufen, so wollte ich das nicht... Entschuldige, dass ich das getan habe..."

Zittrig befreite er sich aus den Fängen des Blonden, lief auf das Bett zu und kramte nach der Kiste mit den Tagebüchern.

Er holte eines hervor, dass aus seiner Zeit in Hogwarts stammte.

„Vielleicht hätte ich sterben sollen, wie die Prophezeiung es sagte...", flüsterte er und schlug dann das Heft auf.

Er blätterte und blätterte.

Die beiden Blondhaarigen sahen ihm stumm zu, begriffen nicht, was er da tat.

Endlich hatte Harry eine Stelle gefunden, die er suchte.

Ein letztes Mal blickte er sie an.

„Ich gehe jetzt und verlasse euer Leben. Entschuldige, Draco... ich kann nicht dein Bruder sein..."

So begann er die erste Zeile seines Tagebucheintages zu lesen.

So, an dieser Stelle beende ich das Kapitel dann mal!

Ich hoffe, es hat euch zugesagt?!

Bye,

11


	4. 3 Zweiter Sprung

9

Butterfly Effect

3 ~ Zweiter Sprung ~

Schnell huschten seine Augen von Zeile zu Zeile.

Er wollte hier weg, an einen Ort, an dem er nicht der Bruder Dracos war. Irgendwohin, wo er niemandem eine Last war...

Ich bin jetzt in der Schule angekommen, an der ich anscheinend Willkommen bin!

Das Schloss ist riesig und ich weiß schon jetzt, dass ich mich ständig verlaufen werde!

Schon alleine die Halle war bombastisch.

Und auf dem Weg zum Turm, haben sich die Treppen bewegt. Ich denke, dass ich da nicht alleine drüber will.

Was mich aber am Meisten überraschte, war, dass dieser blonde Junge so anders war. In London hat er mir besser gefallen.

Er hat mir die Hand hingestreckt, aber ich habe sie ni-

Ehe noch irgendetwas um ihn herum hätte geschehen können, bekam Harry Nasenbluten und sein Blick verschwamm.

Dann dämmerte er in die Schwärze ab.

Als Harry die Augen öffnete, stand er in der Menge und vor ihm ein elfjähriger Draco, der ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte.

Sein Blick glitt nach rechts, wo Ron stand.

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Dann blickte er in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht Dracos. Er fixierte die Hand ein paar Sekunden, ehe er seinen Arm ausstreckte und zur Überraschung aller, diese sogar annahm.

Man sah es dem Blonden nicht an, aber er war erfreut und stolz, dass der große Harry Potter sein Freund werden wollte.

Er zog den anderen gleich mit sich, so dass sie nebeneinander standen.

Harry fragte sich innerlich, ob er nun seine Freundschaft mit Ron verspielt hatte?

Hermine interessierte ihn nicht, er hatte gesehen, was sie einmal tun würde und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie jetzt genauso handeln würde.

„So, ihr folgt mir jetzt in die Halle und ich will keinen Mucks hören. Wenn euer Name vorgelesen wird, dann tretet vor und setzt euch auf den Hocker, damit der Hut euch einteilen kann. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen. Außer, dass ihr euch dann an euren Tisch zu setzen habt."

Damit drehte sie sich um, öffnete die Flügeltür und marschierte nach vorne.

Die Schüler folgten McGonagall.

Es waren schon einige eingeteilt worden, aber nun kam er an die Reihe:

„Harry Potter!"

Die Halle verstummte und alle starrten ihn mit angehaltenem Atem an.

Langsam, da er das ja schon kannte, stieg der Junge, überhaupt nicht nervös, die Stufen hoch und setzte sich.

Der Hut wurde auf seinen Kopf gesetzt und nahm ihm die Sicht.

„So, wen haben wir denn da? Den großen Zauberer, der Voldemort schon als Baby besiegt hat!?", sprach der Hut und Harry wunderte sich absolut nicht.

„Hm, du scheinst ja gar nicht überrascht, mich sprechen zu hören? Wie kommt das?"

„Ist halt so. Teil mich schon ein, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit!", zischte der Junge etwas ungehalten.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Na dann, wo schicke ich dich hin...?"

Das Leder schwieg kurz.

„Nun, wie wäre es mit Slytherin? Dort würdest du erreichen, was du dir wünschst!"

Harry nickte bloß und der Hut verkündete sein Ergebnis in der ganzen Halle.

Die Anwesenden hatten stumm das verfolgt, was da oben geschehen war, zumal der Hut extrem lange gebraucht hatte! So was war noch nie vorgekommen!!!

Harry ließ sich nicht stören, erhob sich und lief dem applaudierenden Tisch entgegen, um sich dort zu setzen.

Einige nickten ihm zu und schauten dann wieder nach vorne.

Gleich würde wohl der Blonde drankommen.

Und so war es dann auch.

Der Hut schrie das Haus in die Halle und schon kam Draco Malfoy auf ihn zu. Er trug ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen.

„Na, Potter, alles klar?", fragte er und setzte sich neben ihn.

Harry wachte auf und blinzelte einige Male. Die Sonne schien in den Raum und er nahm weiße Bettwäsche wahr. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und entdeckte einen hellen Raum, in dem das Bett stand, auf dem er lag.

Leicht stützte er sich auf die Unterarme, da er auf dem Bauch lag und sah auch in die andere Richtung, wo ein Fenster war.

Ja, die Sonne schien...

Dann ließ ihn ein Geräusch aufmerksam werden.

Im Badezimmer, welches wohl angrenzte, war die Toilettenspülung gegangen. Harry fragte sich, wer das wohl gewesen war und beobachtete die Tür.

Kurz darauf erschien ein blonder Haarschopf und ein reichlich verpennt aussehender Draco.

„Oh, hab ich dich geweckt?", fragte er und lächelte.

„Ähm... nein! Aber, was machst du hier?"^

Die Verwunderung in der Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen war nicht zu überhören gewesen.

„Ach, Harry, was fragst du denn so was?", lachte der Blonde und verkroch sich wieder unter die Decke.

„Eh?", brachte Harry bloß heraus, als sich Draco dann auch noch tatsächlich an ihn kuschelte.

Seine grünen Augen betrachteten den nun zufrieden daliegenden Blonden und da wurde es ihm klar: Es war wieder eine Veränderung der Geschichte aufgetreten!

Glücklich legte er seine Arme um den anderen und vergrub sein Gesicht am Hals Dracos.

„Du, Schatz?", kam dann die Frage von dem anderen.

Harry nuschelte ein „Hm?"

„Ich hab vor dem Unterricht noch Lust auf einen Quicky!"

Der Dunkelhaarige war sprachlos, hütete sich aber, etwas dagegen zu tun. Denn vielleicht würde er nie wieder die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen, mit seiner großen Liebe zu schlafen.

Also nickte er bloß und verschwand halb unter der Bettdecke.

Sanft küsste er sich seinen Weg über die Brust, zu den Brustwarzen, die er mit der Zunge reizte. Seine Hände streichelten die Seiten Dracos auf und ab, wanderten manchmal auch in noch tiefere Regionen, was diesen dann zum Aufstöhnen brachte.

„Harry!", japste der Blonde und vergrub seine Hände in den schwarzen Haaren des anderen.

Der Grünäugige war unterdessen am Schritt angelangt und ließ die Shorts verschwinden, denn sie stellten sich als äußerst störend heraus.

Harrys Herz pochte so heftig, dass er glaubte, Draco könnte es hören. Seine Zunge kam zwischen seinen Lippen zum Vorschein und leckte einmal die Länge seines Freunde entlang. Der keuchte und bog den Rücken durch, verlangte nach mehr.

Harry ließ sich nicht lange bitten und nahm das Glied in den Mund. Sanft saugte er daran, übte mit der Zunge Druck aus und setzte seine Zähne ein.

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, dass sich sein Freund nicht mehr lange würde halten können und ließ darum eine Hand nach oben wandern, schob zwei Finger in den Mund des Blonden.

Draco saugte hingebungsvoll an ihnen und stöhnte dazwischen immer wieder laut auf. Etwas, das Harry zeigte, dass es ihm gefiel.

Seine eigene Erregung schmerzte mittlerweile schon und so entzog er dem anderen seine Finger und führte einen in ihn ein.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und auch der Zweite folgte. Wieder stöhnte Draco laut und nach mehr fordernd, auf.

Hastig drängte der Blonde sein Becken gegen die Finger, machte deutlich, dass er endlich richtig mit Harry schlafen wollte. Sofort verschwanden die Finger, machten etwas größerem Platz.

Sowohl Draco, als auch Harry, stöhnten laut. Es war so unglaublich berauschend, dass sie Beide nicht lange warten konnten und sie sich rhythmisch gegeneinander bewegten, gleich ein hohes Tempo ansetzten.

Und dann schrie der Blonde erlösend auf, dass sich seine Muskeln zusammenzogen, somit Harry einkerkerten und ihn mit sich rissen.

Erschöpft lagen sie noch kurz aufeinander, ehe sich der Schwarzhaarige von seinem Freund trennte und sich neben ihn schmiss.

„Hm.. Liebling, seit wann machst du solch wahnsinnig geile Dinge mit mir?", raunte Draco und lächelte lasziv.

„Übung, Schatz!", lachte der Dunkelhaarige nur und küsste den anderen, ehe er aufstand.

Jetzt brauchte er eine Dusche!!

Und als er unter dem Wasser stand, dachte er darüber nach, wie sein Leben verlaufen war. Jetzt, wo er es schon wieder verändert hatte...

Flashback

Harry hatte es nicht als so schlimm empfunden, in Slytherin zu sein. Er hatte bemerkt, dass die Slytherins nicht so kalt waren, wie sie immer bei den anderen vorgegeben hatten.

Er hatte sich ein Zimmer mit Draco geteilt, was ja eigentlich nicht besser hätte sein können.

Eigentlich war es ja so gewesen, dass der Blonde ihn regelrecht mit hinein gezogen und darauf bestanden hatte, dass er blieb.

Natürlich hatte er sich das nicht zweimal sagen lassen!

Und so verstrich schnell ein Jahr, in dem er eine Menge erlebt hatte. Leider, wie er fand, hatte er seine beginnende Freundschaft mit Ron, nicht retten können.

Andererseits hatte er gedacht, dass es besser gewesen war, denn dadurch hatte der Rotschopf vielleicht überlebt...

Den Stein der Weisen, hatte sich Harry schnell angeeignet, so dass der Angriff des netten Lords erfolglos geblieben war.

Draco hatte er von dem Ganzen allerdings nichts erzählt, da er nicht gewusst hatte, wie er zu Voldemort stand.

Es war besser gewesen, das wusste er.

Harry hatte noch Jahre später gelacht, wenn er sich an das verwirrte Gesicht Dumbledores, und insbesondere Snapes, erinnerte.

Zaubertränke waren für ihn leicht gewesen, dadurch, dass er ja schon alles gekonnt und sich auf der Uni enorm verbessert hatte.

Trotzdem war er nicht umhin gekommen, manchmal eine gehässige Bemerkung von dem Mann zu bekommen.

Einmal, da hatte er zurück gepunktet und der Tränkelehrer war schneeweiß geworden.

Welch Genugtuung das gewesen war...

Das zweite Schuljahr war mit der Kammer verbunden gewesen und auch da hatte er unauffällig alles gelöst.

Zu seiner Verwunderung war er nicht, so wie früher, von allen angebetet worden, dafür, dass er der- Junge- der- lebt war.

Aber gut, er hatte es sowieso immer verabscheut und damit war ja sein Ziel erreicht gewesen.

Wenn er es sich recht bedachte, war er gemieden worden, wenn man sein eigenes Haus ausschloss.

Denn, die Schüler aus Slytherin hatten ihn interessant gefunden und oft hatten sie zusammen gesessen und hatten sich über Verschiedenes unterhalten.

Draco, wie Harry aufgefallen war, war selten von seiner Seite gewichen...

Das Dritte hatte, wenn es sich Harry recht überlegte, auch nicht viel Neues gebracht gehabt, außer, dass er wohl nie von seinem Paten erfahren hätte, wenn sein erstes Leben – konnte man das so nennen? – nicht in Gryffindor verlaufen wäre.

So aber hatte Harry unbemerkt Recherchen über seinen Paten betreiben und versuchen können, ihn zu treffen.

So war die Nacht gekommen, an der die fette Dame verschwunden war und sich herausgestellt hatte, dass Sirius Black in Hogwarts eingebrochen war.

Als die Slytherins, insbesondere Harry, davon gehört hatten, hatte er sich gefragt, wieso sein Pate ihn ausgerechnet da oben gesucht hatte?

Aber was sollte es.

Im Dunkeln war er raus zum verbotenen Wald geschlichen und hatte mit einem leisen `Lumos´, den Weg vor sich beleuchtet.

Am Tag zuvor hatte er sich Krätze gefangen, damit er Sirius schnell anlocken konnte.

So war es dann auch gewesen.

Als der große, schwarze Hund auf ihn losgehen wollte, um die Ratte zu bekommen, hatte er einen Schritt zur Seite gemacht und leise gelacht.

Auch als Hund hatte sein Pate gerade einen zu komischen Ausdruck drauf gehabt.

„Sirius? Ich bin Harry, dein Patenkind!"

Leise hatte er das gesagt und dann abgewartet. Der Hund war wie auf Kommando stehen geblieben und hatte ihn angesehen.

„Ich will auch, dass diese Ratte bestraft wird, aber wenn du ihn tötest, dann haben wir keine Beweise, um deine Freiheit zu erhalten."

Das Tier hatte daraufhin seine Gestalt verändert und dann war ein Mann vor ihm gestanden.

„Harry... Du bist wie deine Mutter... sie hätte das auch gesagt, genauso wohl auch James."

War Sirius´ leise und wehmütige Stimme erklungen.

Harry war herumgewirbelt und hatte Remus Lupin erkannt, der den Weg gestolpert gekommen war.

„Hat aber lange gebraucht, um herzukommen, der liebe Remus..." Hatte Harry gegrinst und dem Professor entgegen gesehen.

„Mr. Potter, was gedenken sie hier zu tun?!"

Lupin hatte ihn schnaufend angeschaut und dann erst Sirius.

Der Mann war bewegungslos stehen geblieben und hatte seinen alten Freund erst einen Moment angestarrt, ehe er ihm um den Hals gefallen war.

„Siri, mein Freund, du bist es wirklich!"

Sie hatten sich umarmten und Harry hatte die glücklichen Gesichter beobacht.

„Ich möchte ja nicht stören, aber wir haben noch etwas zu tun."

Er hatte die Ratte hoch gehoben, die erbärmlich zu zittern begonnen hatte. Mit seinen scharfen Zähnen hatte das Biest versucht den Jungen zu beißen, doch der hatte vorgesorgt.

Ein Zauber schützte ihn vor den vergeblichen Angriffen und Befreiungsversuchen.

„Was?! Diese Ratte, ist das..?"

Hatte Remus begonnen und seine Augen hatten einen fragenden Ausdruck getragen.

„Ja, ganz richtig! Und nun sollten wir zurück ins Schloss, dort können wir dann die Auroren benachrichtigen und damit ist Siri dann frei."

Der Junge hatte das ganz ruhig gesagt und amüsiert der Ratte zugeschaut, die immer noch versuchte, sich zu befreien.

„Echt, Pettigrew, du kannst es noch tausendmal versuchen, aber bringen wird es nichts. Ich lass dich nicht laufen, diesmal nicht!"

Sirius wie Remus, war ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen. Die Stimme des Jungen hatte wie die eines Erwachsenen geklungen, der schon viel Leid und Tod gesehen hatte.

„Junge, was hat das zu bedeuten? Und woher kennst du seinen Namen?"

Hatte der schwarzhaarige Mann wissen wollen.

„Hm? Oh, das ist schwer zu erklären. Ich weiß es halt und nun bist du frei, Sirius! Jetzt kann ich zu dir ziehen und damit weg von den Muggeln, die mich eh nie haben wollten! Vielleicht können wir drei ja zusammen wohnen!?"

Harry war begeistert gewesen. Ja, er hatte die Idee gut gefunden, mit den Beiden zusammen wohnen zu können. Es war alles perfekt gewesen, was hätte er sonst noch haben wollen?

Harry hätte da schon etwas gewusst, aber darauf hatte er sich keine großen Hoffnungen gesetzt, denn es hätte entweder noch eine Weile gedauert, oder es wäre nie etwas geworden...

Dann hatte er sich abgedreht und war voran geschritten, damit die zwei anderen ihm folgten.

So, Ende für diesen Teil...

Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich den Rest des Flashbacks bringen und dann werden wir mal sehen, was noch so alles passiert!^^

Bye,

9


	5. 4 Gefängnis

11

Butterfly Effekt

4 ~ Gefängnis? ~

Im Schloss hatte Unruhe geherrscht, da man Harry suchte und auch Remus Lupin fehlte.

Der Schulleiter, so wie die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors, die immer nervöser geworden war, stillschweigend verhöhnt von Snape, standen in der Eingangshalle.

Dann war die Tür aufgeschlagen worden und drei Personen waren herein gekommen.

Als erstes hatte Minerva nach Luft geschnappt.

Da hatte der Verbrecher, Sirius Black, gestanden! Dann hatten Dumbledore und die Frau erleichtert ausgeatmet, als sie den Lehrer und Harry gesehen hatten, die beide unversehrt waren.

„Ah, Professor Dumbledore!" War Harrys Stimme zu vernehmen gewesen.

Vor sich hatte er die Ratte gehalten, damit man sie auch gut sehen konnte.

„Sehen sie mal, ich habe hier jemanden, den sie sicher gerne im Ministerium verhören würden!"

Verwirrt hatten die drei Professoren den Jungen angestarrt.

„Oh, wussten sie nicht, dass Pettigrew als Animagus eine Ratte ist? Nun ja, jetzt schon!"

Flashback End

Harry schrie leise auf, als sich plötzlich ein eiskalter Schwall Wasser über ihn übergoss.

Er drehte den Kopf und sah neben sich einen fies grinsenden Draco stehen.

„Tja, wenn du nach zehnmal rufen nicht hörst, musst du fühlen!", erklärte der und verschwand mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte, im Nebenzimmer.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte, dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Ja, er hatte jetzt eine Familie! Sirius und Remus, mit denen er in London lebte.

„Was war eigentlich los, du schienst so abwesend!?!", rief Draco fragend ins Bad.

Harry stieg aus der Dusche und packte sich ein Handtuch, mit dem er sich abtrocknete, während er ins Schlafzimmer lief.

„Ich habe nachgedacht..."

Dann merkte Harry wie er von zwei Armen umschlungen wurde.

„Woran hast du denn gedacht?", flüsterte er.

„Hm... daran, wie ich Sirius das erste Mal gegenüber stand und dass ich endlich von den Muggeln weg konnte", meinte er darauf nur und drehte sich um, um den Blonden zu küssen.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco, weißt du das?", schnurrte der Dunkelhaarige und küsste den anderen verlangend aber auch liebevoll.

„Mhm...", nuschelte der nur in den Kuss und legte die Arme um den Hals seines Freundes.

Der Unterricht in der Universität war vorbei und Harry hatte sich eine kleine Überraschung bereit gelegt. Er wollte seinem Freund eine Freude machen.

„He, Blaise, ich bräuchte die Hilfe von dir und den anderen!", sprach er den Braunhaarigen an.

Der aber grinste nur.

„Was haste denn vor?"

„Eine kleine Überraschung für Dray. Also?"

Die Antwort war ein eifriges Nicken.

Es war dunkel und Harry trug einen legeren Anzug. Schwarze Hose, weinrotes Hemd und eine dazugehörendes, schwarzes Jackett.

Draco trug Weiß und ein grünes Hemd, das Harry sich an Slytherin erinnern ließ. Die grauen Augen hatte er seinem Freund verbunden, damit er nicht sehen konnte, was er geplant hatte.

„Wo willst du mit mir hin?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Gleich wirst du es sehen!", antwortete er und küsste kurz den Haaransatz im Nacken.

Sie hatten das Ziel erreicht und langsam entfernte Harry das Tuch.

Der Blonde traute seinen Augen nicht. Sie waren im Wintergarten der Studentenverbindung, in dem ein Tisch stand, der für Zwei gedeckt worden war. Kerzen brannten, überall waren Pflanzen und ganz dezent leuchtete eine Lichterkette, die wie ein Sternenhimmel wirkte.

Es war einfach nur absolut romantisch!!

„Das ist wunderschön!", freute sich Draco und umarmte erst einmal seinen Freund.

Harry lächelte und zog den Stuhl ein wenig vom Tisch, damit sich der Blonde setzen konnte.

„Hm, was für ein Kavalier!", schnurrte der und wartete, bis auch Harry saß.

„Womit hab ich das verdient?"

Wieder musste der Dunkelhaarige lächeln.

„Damit, dass es dich gibt und du mir die Ehre gewährst, dein Freund zu sein, Liebling!"

Eine leichte Röte legte sich ob dieser Worte, über Dracos Gesicht.

Noch nie hatte jemand so etwas zu ihm gesagt...

Die Zeit war vorangeschritten und Harry und Draco machten einen kleinen Spaziergang.

Sie wollten noch die angenehme Luft genießen und die Sterne betrachten.

Plötzlich hörten sie aber Lärm und dann kamen einige Studenten auf sie zu. Sie wirkten recht aufgekratzt.

„Harry!! Komm mit, dein Wagen ist geschrottet worden!!", brüllten sie durcheinander.

Das Paar sah sich einige Sekunden an, dann rannten sie den anderen hinterher.

Und tatsächlich, Harrys Auto war reif für den Schrottplatz.

„WER...?!", rief er aufgebracht.

Draco war näher getreten und deutete auf ein Symbol, das auf die Frontscheibe gespritzt worden war.

„Ron...", brachte er nur sehr leise raus.

„Was? Wieso...?!"

Harry verstand nicht. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Ron jemals so extrem gewalttätig gewesen war. Oder sollte sich sogar das verändert haben?

Aber wo war überhaupt seine Erinnerung an ihn? Erst jetzt kam ihm in den Sinn, dass es keine einzige Erinnerung mit Ronald Weasley gab...

„Bitte, reg dich nicht auf, Harry! Du kannst dich daran nicht erinnern, und ich hatte dir nichts sagen wollen, damit du dich nicht aufregst!"

Verwirrt sah der Schwarzhaarige Draco an, der ihn an den Armen gefasst hatte, um ihn zu

beruhigen.

„Was?", fragte Harry beherrscht ruhig.

„Na ja, Ron wollte doch was von mir, aber ich bin mit dir zusammen. Und das hat er dir nie verziehen!"

Der Grünäugige schüttelte den Kopf. Das alles war so bescheuert!! Er liebte Draco, er war mit ihm glücklich, aber er wollte ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen!!

„Er ist sicher noch in der Nähe, komm, lass uns verschwinden!", bat der Blonde und zog seinen Freund mit sich.

Also machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zur Studentenverbindung. Doch auf halben Wege, sie waren gerade dabei die Wiese zu überqueren, trat eine Gestalt hinter einem Baum vor.

„Potter!", rief die Person und sofort wusste Gerufener, wer es war.

Ron!!

„Was sollte das? Verdammt, wieso machst du so einen Scheiß???!", spie er ihm entgegen, doch das hatte wenig Wirkung.

Draco zog ihn am Arm weiter, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Und auch Ron schien das so zu sehen, denn er kam mit einem Schlagstock auf die Beiden zu und zielte auf den Dunkelhaarigen.

Es entstand eine Schlägerei, in der Harry einiges einstecken musste.

Ron beschimpfte ihn mit endlos erscheinenden Triaden:

„Du Mistkerl hast ihn mir weggenommen!" - „Draco gehört mir!" – „Ich werde dir zeigen, was die Strafe dafür ist, Draco zu beflecken!" – „Stirb du Hurensohn!"

Dann, irgendwann, gewann Harry die Oberhand und er schlug auf den Rothaarigen ein. Es war wie ein Drang, dem er nachgeben musste.

All sein rationales Denken war ausgelöscht worden, es galt nur noch, sich zu rächen und seinen Freund zu schützen.

Er hörte das Rufen und Schreien Dracos nicht, der am verzweifeln war.

Dann, als keine Gegenwehr mehr kam, ließ Harry endlich von dem anderen ab. Da erst realisierte er, dass er ihn totgeschlagen hatte.

Hilflos und völlig orientierungslos, erhob sich Harry, drehte sich um.

Da stand Draco und Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Sein Körper zitterte und er schüttelte den Kopf, flüsterte immer und immer wieder „Nein!"

Harry wollte ihn in die Arme nehmen und trösten, doch der Blonde ließ ihn nicht.

„Lass mich, fass mich nicht an!", schrie er und wirkte panisch.

Er stand unter Schock.

Und von weitem konnte man schon das Ploppen der Auroren hören

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte und zitterte bei der Vorstellung, bald in diesem schwarzen

Kasten zu sitzen, den er von dem kleinen Schiff aus, sehen konnte – Azkaban.

Es gab kein Entkommen mehr...

Einzig die Hoffnung, dass er frei gelassen wurde, da es Mord aus Affekt war und Notwehr, ließen ihn nicht verzweifeln.

Er trug eine Decke und ein einfaches, absolut ungemütlich wirkendes Kissen in den Armen, als zwei Auroren ihn den Gang entlang, zwischen den Zellen hindurch, führten.

Die anderen Gefangenen standen an den Gittern und schlugen mit irgendetwas dagegen, dass es nur so von metallischen Schlägen hagelte.

Der Lärm war unangenehm und ängstigend, wenn man so was nicht schon mal erlebt hatte.

Stimmen riefen nach ihm, warfen Drohungen und ließen nur erahnen, was er hier noch durchmachen musste.

Die Zelle, in die er kam, war schon bewohnt und Harry hoffte, dass dieser Kerl nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen würde. Doch er wirkte nicht so und das beruhigte ihn ungemein.

„Wegen was bist du hier? Mord?", fragte ihn der Kerl nur.

„Ich.. ja, aber es war ein... Unfall...."

„Hm... so so, na dann. Ich bin kein Mörder, hab bloß n paar Mal zu viel gestohlen.. Tja, so kann's gehen."

Harry schluckte. Dann bemerkte er den ganzen Heiligenkram.

„Du glaubst an Gott?", fragte er ihn und musterte die Kreuze und Götzenbilder.

„Ja, die heilige Maria hat mich beschützt und bekehrt!! Ich sage dir, ich erkenne ein Wunder, wenn ich es sehe!"

Harry selbst, hielt nicht viel davon, aber was sollte es? Solange man ihn nicht dazu zwang.

„Sag, kannst du mich schützen?", wollte er wissen, da ihm die anderen Männer, die hier waren, doch recht brutal und mit unter, Angst einflößend vorkamen.

„Hier rettet dich nur ein Wunder, oder wenn du dich unterordnest. Wenn du dich mit denen anfreundest, die das Sagen haben, dann kommst du schon mal gut weg. Das wären dann die Beiden da drüben...", meinte er und deutete auf zwei Typen, die Harry lüstern angrinsten, dass er auch gleich wusste, was sie wollten.

Der Grünäugige schluckte. Das konnte sehr ungemütlich werden...

Es musste doch einen Weg hier raus geben. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco wegen ihm unglücklich war, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass Ron so brutal wurde, geschweige denn, er selbst zu seinem Mörder!

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und landeten in seiner Kindheit und dann kam ihm die rettende Idee.

Seine Tagebücher!!

Doch wie an die ran kommen?

Sirius saß seinem Patensohn gegenüber und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Und dir geht es wirklich gut? Harry, ich werde alles tun, um dich hier rauszuholen! Halte noch ein wenig durch, ja?", bat er und wischte das Salzwasser fort.

„Ich geb´ mir Mühe, Siri. Aber etwas anderes. Hast du die Tagebücher? Ich brauche sie!"

Kurz kramte der Mann und dann hob er drei Hefte hoch.

„Mehr habe ich nicht gefunden."

Verzweifelt schlug der Jüngere die Hände vor Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Such bitte noch mal, ich brauch sie alle!", erklärte Harry.

„Natürlich, ich schau, was ich tun kann", nickte Sirius.

„Und sag Draco, dass es mir leid tut und ich ihn liebe!"

Mit den Heften an die Brust gedrückt, lief Harry durch die Halle, in der die Gefangenen saßen.

Unvorbereitet standen die zwei Anführer vor ihm und der eine riss ihm die Hefte weg, so dass eines davon zeriss.

„Hehehehe, wenn du das wieder haben willst, solltest du zu uns kommen!", lachte der eine gehässig und sie verschwanden.

Wackelig erhob sich Harry und sammelte die Fetzen ein, die er noch hatte. Dann sah er zu, dass er in seine Zelle kam.

Dort saß sein Zellennachbar und las in einem Buch.

„He, Karlos, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte er ihn direkt und bekam darauf hin nur eine gezogene Braue.

„Ich darf nicht gestört werden."

„Ah ja, und wieso?"

Harry erklärte ihm, was es mit den Tagebüchern auf sich hatte und stieß auf Skepsis.

„Wenn ich es dir beweise, hilfst du mir dann?", erkundigte sich Harry erneut und bekam dieses Mal ein Nicken.

Der Schwarzhaarige suchte einen Eintrag, der wohl keine große Konsequenz auf die Geschichte haben würde.

Karlos beobachtete beunruhigt, wie sich der Zustand seinen Kameraden veränderte und er dann in einer Art Delirium zu sein schien.

Harry selbst, fand sich in seiner Grundschulzeit wieder.

Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem sie ein Bild von ihrer Familie malen sollten.

„He, Harry, kommt setz dich und mal dein Bild!", forderte die Lehrerin und der Junge folgte dem.

Und als er fertig war, bemerkte er, was er da auf das Blatt gezeichnet hatte.

Drei tote Menschen...

„Was ..?!", stotterte die Lehrerin und sah den Jungen an.

Der Dunkelhaarige blickte sich um und rannte dann an die Fensterbank, wo ein Holzbrett stand, aus dem zwei stumpfe Metallstängchen hervorragten.

Für gewöhnlich wurden da wohl Papierfetzen aufgespießt, doch Harry hatte etwas ganz anderes im Sinn.

Er grinste die Frau berechnend an, dann hob er beide Hände und schlug sie direkt auf je eine dieser kleinen Stangen.

Brutal bohrten sie sich durch die Hand und dann...

....wurde alles schwarz

„Ein Wunder!", rief Karlos, als Harry langsam die Augen öffnete.

Verwirrt sah er den anderen an, dann aber wurde ihm gewahr, was er getan hatte und musterte seine Hände. Man konnte die Narben noch immer sehen.

„Ich habe zusehen können, wie sie entstanden!", rief Karlos ehrfurchtsvoll und nickte eifrig.

„Wie soll ich dir helfen?"

Harry betrat die Zelle, in der die beiden Anführer der Knastvögel, wohnten.

„Also, ich weiß, dass ich mich mit euch verstehen muss, wenn ich hier drinnen überleben will", begann er nervös.

„Also, soll ich euch gleich einen blasen, oder erst später?"

Der eine Kerl saß, stand aber nun auf, stellte sich neben den anderen an die Wand und sah ihn dann an.

„Na, dann zeig mal, was du kannst! Und wehe, du beißt, dann kannst du was erleben!"

Harry schritt näher, kniete sich hin und öffnete die Hose des einen.

Dann geschah alles ganz schnell, er riss seine Hand hoch, rammte ihm eine Gabel vom Mittagessen in den Schritt und sprang auf.

Seine Tagebücher lagen auf der Matratze, so dass er sie nur noch nehmen musste und dann flüchtete er.

„Karlos!!", schrie er schon von weitem.

Der reagierte schnell, stand auf und positionierte sich an der Tür, die er zuknallte, nachdem der Schwarzhaarige in der Zelle war.

Harry warf sich aufs Bett und blätterte hastig. Er suchte einen Eintrag, der ihm hoffentlich half.

Es war schlimm, heute hatten wir Zaubertränke gehabt. Und irgendwie fand es Parkinson lustig, Neville einen Streich zu spielen. Der Trank explodierte Sprengstoff gleich. Seither liegt Nev im Krankenhaus und man sagte uns, dass er niemals mehr normal leben können würde.

Er tut mir furchtbar le-

Alles verschwamm und dann war das Gefängnis verschwunden und an seine Stelle war nun ein Zimmer im Wohnheim getreten.

Harry gähnte und steckte sich. Doch bemerkte er nicht, wie seine Hand das Kissen berührte.

Er wurde stutzig und riss seine Arme herunter, um sich seine Hände zu betrachten.

Doch da waren keine...

Ende für heute!

Nun, habt ihr damit gerechnet?

Sagt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat!!

Bye, Bibi

11


	6. 5 Krüppel

11

Butterfly Effekt

5 ~ Krüppel?! ~

Panik überkam Harry und er schrie:

„Was soll das??!! Was ist passiert, wo sind meine Hände??!"

Zu heftig wurden seine Bewegungen, so dass er am Ende aus dem Bett fiel und mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft schloss.

Aus dem Nachbarbett sprang eine Person. Ron Weasley.

„He, Kumpel, hast du dir was getan?", fragte er sofort, als er neben ihm kniete.

Vorsichtig griff er ihm unter die Arme und half ihm zurück auf die Matratze. Dann legte er die Decke wieder über den Körper des Dunkelhaarigen.

Der schluckte und atmete immer noch viel zu schnell. Seine Gedanken kreisten und er erinnerte sich an den Tagebucheintrag, den er gelesen hatte. Aber was hatte er geändert...?

Ron hatte sich wieder von seinem Bettrand erhoben und zurück in seins begeben.

Harry konnte eine Stimme hören, die ihm sehr vertraut war.

Langsam wandte er den Kopf zum Bett des Rothaarigen und was er dort sah, versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Da lag Draco, zusammen mit Ron in dessen Bett und kuschelte.

Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg, so dass er den Kopf zur Seite drehte und versuchte, ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!! Wieso er? Wieso...?

Und als ob es nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, schlugen die Erinnerungen ein, die Tatsache, die ihn zu diesem Krüppel gemacht hatte.

Harry saß in Zaubertränke und langweilte sich mal wieder. Nicht, dass es besonders toll war, hier zu sitzen und sich ständig fertig machen zu lassen. Zumal er dies hier schon zum zweiten Mal erlebte.

Sein Blick schweifte zu Parkinson, die es witzig zu finden schien, sich mit Neville zu amüsieren. Und darunter konnte man absolut nichts Positives verstehen.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nicht sehen, was sie da hielt, aber das war auch unwichtig, denn er ahnte, dass es ein übles Ende nehmen würde.

Er stieß Ron, neben sich, an und deutete auf das Mädchen.

„Irgendwas wird sie gleich machen, wir müssen aufpassen...", flüsterte Harry dem anderen zu und der nickte nur.

Dann geschah es:

Pansy Parkinson stand flink auf, als sich Snape umgedreht hatte und warf etwas Pulver in Nevilles Trank.

Selbst Ron hatte so viel Zaubertränkewissen gehabt, dass ihm, genau wie Harry auch, klar war, dass es hier gleich gewaltig explodieren würde.

Harry hatte sich bereits erhoben und wollte mit einem Zauber den Trank verschwinden lassen, da bekam er gerade so mit, wie Ron Nev zu Boden riss und dann vernahm er nur noch einen Knall...

„He!! He, Harry!", rief ihn eine Stimme.

Verwirrt schaute der Angesprochene in die Richtung, aus der man ihn gerufen hatte.

Ron saß neben ihm und wirkte besorgt.

„Was hast du denn, Harry? Wieso weinst du?", wollte er wissen.

Auch der Blonde war nun neben seinen Freund getreten.

„Hattest du einen Albtraum?", erkundigte auch er sich freundlich.

Wut und Hass brodelten in ihm hoch und er wandte den Kopf wieder ab. Er konnte einfach nicht sehen, wie ihm sein bester Freund seine große Liebe weggenommen hatte.

Andererseits, er konnte es Draco ja nicht verübeln. Wer wollte schon einen Krüppel lieben?

Harry schluckte die Tränen runter und setzte sich schwerfällig auf.

„Soll ich dir helfen, Harry?", kam da auch schon wieder die sanfte Stimme des Malfoys.

Doch Harry blieb stur und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Hätte er jetzt den Mund auf gemacht, wäre er wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Wenig später trafen die drei auf Hermine.

„Hallo, na, alles klar?", winkte sie ihnen schon entgegen. Ihre Augen waren auf Harry hängen geblieben.

„Was hat er?", flüsterte sie den beiden anderen zu, die nur ratlos die Schultern zuckten.

„Ähm, Ron, ich möchte dich kurz was fragen, kommst du mal mit?"

Der Rothaarige nickte, drückte seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange und folgte der jungen Frau.

„Komm, gehen wir da rüber zu der Bank", meinte Draco und schob den Rollstuhl bis eben dort hin. Dann lief er um Harry herum und setzte sich, ihm gegenüber, auf die Bank.

„Magst du einen Müsliriegel?"

Grau traf auf Grün.

„Mhm...", gab der Schwarzhaarige nur von sich.

Draco nahm einen der Riegel und riss ihn auf, dann gab er ihn an Harry weiter, der mit den Prothesen danach griff. Leider zu stark, denn der Müsliriegel verbröckelte geradewegs.

„Muss ich wohl nachstellen lassen..."

„Sieht so aus", entgegnete der Blonde, dem es ein wenig unbehaglich war, Harry in dieser Stimmung alleine um sich zu haben.

Harry selbst hasste es, so leben zu müssen.

Sein bester Freund war mit Draco Malfoy zusammen, den er selbst liebte! Und er hatte diese scheiß Teile, mit denen er absolut nicht zurechtkam! Und zusätzlich war er noch von der Hüfte abwärts, querschnittgelähmt.

Die grünen Augen wanderten zu Ron und Mine, die an einem kleinen Häuschen, das einer Jahrmarktsbude glich, standen.

„Ron ist ganz schön engagiert...", bemerkte Harry und beobachtete seine Freunde weiter.

„Ja, seit er Neville vor Parkinsons üblen Streich gerettet hat, ist er so. Aber das weißt du doch."

Der Dunkelhaarige presste die Zähne fest zusammen.

Er? ER sollte ihn gerettet haben? Das war ja wohl...!! Ronald Weasley wurde als Held gefeiert und er, derjenige, der unter dem Ganzen litt, wurde mehr oder weniger ausgeschlossen.

Jedenfalls fühlte er sich so.

„Ich will hier weg", meinte er tonlos und fing sich einen verwunderten Blick Dracos ein.

„Wieso das?"

Harry schwieg.

Also stand der Blonde auf, drehte sich Ron und Hermine zu und brüllte:

„Ich bring Harry ins Zimmer!"

Dann schob er den Rollstuhl vor sich her. Drückende Stille herrschte, die der Fünfundzwanzigjährige dann brach:

„Sag mal, Draco, hast du dir mal vorstellen können, mit mir zusammen zu sein?"

Sie kamen zum Stillstand.

Der Angesprochene wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte.

„Na ja, also... weißt du, ich hab es mir in unserer Schulzeit manchmal bunt ausgemalt. Aber es ist ja anders gekommen."

Der Blonde schluckte lautlos und wartete auf die Reaktion Harrys.

„Wieso? Ich meine, warum hat es nicht geklappt?"

Noch irritierter als vorher, sah Draco auf den dunklen Haarschopf vor sich.

„Na ja, das Schicksal hat es sich nun mal anders überlegt."

„Könntest du es dir jetzt vorstellen, mit mir zusammen zu sein?", wollte Harry wissen und schaute Draco in die Augen, der vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen war.

Als er den Blick des anderen sah, schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Schon gut, vergiss die Frage, war nur n` Scherz."

Harry senkte den Blick auf die Teile, die er nun seine Hände nannte. Nennen musste...

Das Wasser stand schon fast so hoch, das es über den Wannenrand lief.

Harry lag so flach wie möglich in der Badewanne, doch noch konnte er atmen. Langsam stieg das Wasser und dann hatte es sich auch über seiner Nase zusammengeschlossen und hinderte ihn daran, an Sauerstoff zu kommen.

Kleine Bläschen stiegen auf, doch noch war es nicht zu Ende.

Ron kam plötzlich rein, als er seinen besten Freund nicht im Zimmer gefunden hatte.

Schnell war er an der Wanne gewesen und hatte Harry hoch geholt.

„He, du hast vergessen, den Toaster aufzustellen!", meinte er grinsend und ließ sich neben der Wanne auf den Boden sinken.

Harry atmete nur schwer und verfluchte sich dafür, sogar zu blöd zu sein, um sich selbst umzubringen.

Harry lag im Bett und musste zuhören, wie sich sein bester Freund und sein Liebhaber unter der Decke vergnügten.

Tränen liefen wieder heiß über seine Wangen und zeigten ihm erneut, wie machtlos er jetzt war.

Von dem Goldjungen Gryffindors war nichts mehr übrig. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass die anderen drei nur immer mit ihm zusammen waren, weil sie sich dazu verpflichtet fühlten. Ja, es gab ja immerhin niemanden mehr, der sich auch nur annähernd die Mühe machen würde, sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Und die einzige Person, die das vielleicht getan hätte, lebte nicht mehr – Sirius.

Seine Gedanken kreisten und es ratterte nur so in seinem Kopf, bis ihm wieder in den Sinn kam, dass er ja bis zu dem Unfall Tagebücher geschrieben hatte. Das bedeute also, dass er diese nur in die Finger – welch Ironie – bekommen musste.

Aber, wo lagen sie? Waren sie hier? Er wusste es nicht mehr! Aber eines war sicher, er musste die Hefte finden!!

Als der nächste Morgen anbrach, war Harry schon lange wach.

„Morgen", kam er verschlafen von der anderen Seite des Raumes. Ron war wohl gerade aufgewacht.

„Ron?", fragte Harry und blickte rüber. Der hatte seine Augen auf ihn gerichtet und sah ihn fordernd an.

„Ich habe doch Tagebuch geführt, weißt du noch?"

Ein Nicken.

„Wo hab ich die Hefte hin?"

„Öh, ich glaube, in einer Kiste unter dem Bett. Wieso?"

Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich langsam auf. Kurz musste er durchatmen, ehe er wieder zu dem Rothaarigen sah.

„Könntest du mir bitte den Kasten da vorholen? Ich möchte gerne etwas nachsehen."

Noch immer reichlich verpennt, kroch Ron unter der Decke hervor, erhielt dafür ein Murren von Draco.

Dann kniete er sich hin und zog kurz danach eine kleine Kiste hervor. Die hob er dann auf Harrys Bett und öffnete den Deckel.

„Was willst du denn schauen?"

Die grünen Augen Harrys waren auf das Datum des ersten Heftes gerichtet, als er antwortete.

„Ich möchte den Eintrag von unserem ersten Schultag lesen. Kannst du mir bitte das nächste Heft zeigen?"

Ron nahm das erste raus und dann nickte Harry. Ja, das war das, was er suchte.

„Nimm das raus und schlag den ersten September auf", bat der Schwarzhaarige.

Draco beobachtete das Ganze skeptisch.

Er saß mittlerweile auch aufrecht im Bett und bemerkte den Seitenblick des Dunkelhaarigen nicht.

„Hier", meinte dann schließlich der Rothaarige.

Dankbar nickte Harry und deutete dann an, dass es in Ordnung war und er wieder gehen konnte.

„Harry? Sag, ist wirklich alles klar? Du siehst irgendwie, na ja, unglücklich aus..."

Hohl und freudlos lachte Angesprochener auf.

„Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass ich ein Krüppel bin, ich niemals mit meiner großen Liebe zusammen sein kann und ich das fünfte Rad am Wagen bin, dann ist alles in bester Ordnung!"

Die anderen beiden schluckten.

Ron, wegen den kalten und abweisenden Worten und Draco, weil er auch verstanden hatte, was Harry mit seiner `großen Liebe´ meinte – nämlich ihn!

Der junge Mann ließ sich nicht weiter irritieren, sondern las, was er damals geschrieben hatte:

Jetzt sitze ich hier im Zug.

Echt, ich bin gespannt, wie es dort sein wird!! Vielleicht finde ich ja endlich Freunde?

Hm, am Bahnhof bin ich einem rothaarigen Jungen und seiner Familie begegnet. Vielleicht sehe ich ihn ja wieder?

Und wenn ich Glück habe, dann werden wir Freunde! Er war ganz sympathisch.

Oh, ich muss aufhören, da ist wer...

Ui, da bin ich wieder! Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber der Junge von dem ich vorhin geredet habe, er ist hier!! Und wir sind Freunde geworden!! Ich bin ja so gl-

Die Umgebung verschwamm und als sich Harry wieder fing, saß er im Hogwartsexpress.

Sein Tagebuch hielt er in der Hand und er wusste, dass er gerade dabei war, den Eintrag zu machen, den er jeden Moment unterbrechen würde.

Und tatsächlich, es klopfte und ein Junge mit roten Haaren stand an der Abteiltür.

Er wirkte verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Ist hier noch frei? Alle anderen Abteile sind belegt?"

Der elfjährige Harry musterte den anderen herablassend und schnaubte dann.

„Nein, hier ist kein Platz! Und wag es ja nicht, dich hier noch mal blicken zu lassen!"

Damit war er aufgestanden und hatte die Tür ins Schloss geknallt.

Durch die Scheibe konnte er den Rothaarigen noch stehen sehen, der absolut erschrocken war und schluckte, bevor er davon rannte.

Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf die Züge Harrys, ehe er sich in seinen Sitz gleiten ließ.

Das war erst der erste Streich gewesen...

Sie standen alle in der Eingangshalle und warteten auf die Lehrerin, die sie zum Einteilen bringen würde.

Dieses Mal stand Ron nicht neben ihm, so wie es eigentlich immer gewesen war, egal wie oft er die Vergangenheit geändert hatte.

Und dann hörte er wieder Dracos Stimme:

„Sieh einer an, ist es also wahr! Der große Harry Potter kommt nach Hogwarts!"

Der Blonde hatte sich vor ihn gestellt und musterte Harry nun.

„Mein Name ist Draco, Draco Malfoy! Und, Potter, ich würde dir raten, darauf zu achten, mit wem du dich abgibst! Ich könnte dir dabei helfen!"

Die helle Hand wurde ihm entgegen gestreckt, bereit, ergriffen zu werden.

„Tze, Malfoy, glaubst du, ich bin auf deine Hilfe angewiesen?", entgegnete Harry nur.

Der Blonde hatte etwas erwidern wollen, doch da war McGonagall aufgetaucht und hatte sie ermahnt.

Dann wurden sie in die große Halle gebracht und als er an der Reihe war, den Hut aufzusetzen, hatte Harry einen Entschluss getroffen...

Er würde nicht die Erwartungen des Schulleiters erfüllen, was hieß, nach Gryffindor zu gehen.

Und er würde dieses Mal nicht darauf verzichten, sein eigenes Leben zu leben, selbst, wenn es bedeutete, das ohne seine Freunde und Liebe zu tun...

Laut rief der Hut:

„Slytherin!"

Und Harry schloss erleichtert die Augen.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, lag Harry in seinem Bett in der Universität.

Seine Umgebung, sein Aussehen, alles war wie an dem Tag, an dem dieser Höllentipp durch seine Vergangenheit begonnen hatte...

Ende Teil 5

So, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich die FF so schnell hin bekomme... Na ja, auch gut, dann kann ich mich auf die anderen konzentrieren!^^

Hehe, ich glaube, mit dieser Wende hat keiner gerechnet, oder?

Ihr dürft euch dann also auf den Epilog freuen! Allerdings wird der wohl nicht so lang...

Bye,

11


	7. 6 Epilog

4

Butterfly Effekt

~ Epilog ~

Langsam richtete sich Harry auf und sah sich noch mal genauer um.

Im Nachbarbett lag Punk. Heute mal alleine.

Harry stand auf und holte seine gesamten Tagebücher hervor. Mit einem melancholischen Blick betrachtete er sie und seufzte dann.

„He, was ist los?", fragte der andere, der wohl doch schon wach zu sein schien.

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte nur schwach.

„Nichts. Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

Es war nicht viel später, als Harry mit Punk als Begleitung, irgendwo auf einem Muggelschrottplatz stand und ein Feuer in einer Tonne brennen hatte.

Nacheinander warf er Hefte hinein.

„Bist du sicher, dass du deine Tagebücher da alle reinwerfen willst?"

Der Ältere war unsicher, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war. Harry hatte ihm alles erzählt und er hatte ihm geglaubt.

„Ja, es ist besser so. Ich habe so oft versucht, alles richtig zu machen, aber es gibt kein Richtig! Also habe ich das Einzige getan, das mir einfiel und allen nutzt..."

Punk sah seinen Kumpel bedauernd an.

„Allen, außer dir."

„Hm... lieber so, als dass sie leiden, oder sterben müssen..."

Still betrachteten sie noch eine Weile das Feuer, das das Papier zerfraß und damit die Erinnerungen mit sich nahm.

Noch am Abend schweiften Punks Worte durch Harrys Kopf.

Er hatte Recht, aber was nützte ihm das?

Damals hatte er diesen Weg gewählt und er hatte es bewusst getan. Ja, es war Absicht gewesen.

Nie hatte er Dumbledores Gesicht vergessen, als er in das Haus eingeteilt worden war, in dem Voldemort persönlich gewesen war.

Oder, als er allen gezeigt hatte, dass er genauso gut dazu in der Lage war, Slytherins Eisprinz zu sein. Ja, er hatte Draco wirklich von sich fern gehalten, ihn nicht mal groß dazu auffordern müssen.

Man hatte Angst vor ihm gehabt!!

Das einzig Schöne an dieser Version seines Lebens, war, dass er es doch tatsächlich geschafft hatte, Sirius bei sich zu behalten. Ja, sie hatten sich außerhalb Londons, auf dem Land, ein schönes Haus gekauft.

Lord Voldemort hatte er besiegt und nun würde er sein letztes Semester antreten, bevor er dann ab dem nächsten Jahr, zusammen mit seinem Paten, in Hogwarts unterrichten würde!

Ein Jahr später

Harry war auf einer Bildungsreise in New York unterwegs.

Und heute war der letzte Tag, den er hier war. Also hatte er sich vorgenommen, die Stadt noch ein wenig zu besichtigen. Denn außer dem Seminargebäude und dem Kamin, in dem er angekommen war, hatte er noch nichts gesehen.

Gerade schritt er den Broad Way entlang, als ihm eine in Weiß gekleidete Person entgegen kam.

Er selbst trug seit damals nur noch Schwarz, war somit eine Konkurrenz für Snape gewesen. Sie hatten oft genug versucht, sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen.

Doch diese Person mit den blonden Haaren, den grauen Augen und dem weißen Anzug ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe.

Es fehlten nur Meter.

Ein Schritt...

...und schon waren sie aneinander vorbei....

Harry blieb stehen.

Der in Weiß gekleidete setzte seinen Weg fort.

Der Schwarzhaarige aber wusste, dass er gerade einem Menschen begegnet war, den er niemals vergessen konnte.

Einem Menschen, den er unter Tausenden wieder erkennen würde!

Es war niemand anderes, als Draco Malfoy gewesen.

Und es ging ihm gut...

Harry drehte sich wieder um, als er Draco aus den Augen verloren hatte und setzte auch seinen Weg fort.

Jeder den in eine andere Richtung....

ENDE

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, was ihr von der FF haltet!!

Jetzt, wo ich es gerade noch mal lese, finde ich den letzten Satz irgendwie poetisch oder so! Mir gefällt er irgendwie... ^^

Bye,

4


End file.
